Talk:Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang
Parent jutsu Anyone besides Atrulean Starkiller‎ think that the parent jutsu is lightning blade? Simant (talk) 01:09, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Possible, but not necessarily true. Sasuke has tons of Chidori derived jutsu, but it's made very clear through the name of the jutsu, we don't have that with this. Possible, but unconfirmed at best for me. Omnibender - Talk - 01:12, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm gonna remove it until further notice. As of now, we don't know the characteristics of Lightning Hound, other than it being a lightning jutsu. And because there are a lot of them, there's no real proof it is based off Lightning Blade.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 01:46, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Chakra why does the article say that this jutsu use a lot of chakra wend there no evidence of that--Linkdarkside (talk) 20:54, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :It probably comes from the third Databook. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 20:55, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::no i believe the data book info ended around killer bee battle--Linkdarkside (talk) 21:06, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Linkdarkside is right, this technique is not featured in any of the databooks released so far. Maybe the chakra comment comes from something Kakashi said in the manga, or from him looking exhausted after using this technique. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:08, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Strange why it was there. Just looked through the chapter it appears and and can find no reference or reason to why the comment was originally added. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 23:13, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Name According to http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PL8xKpLsIXM&feature=related, the name is Lightning Beast Running Jutsu Fangzntalonz (talk) 03:13, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Are we sure the name has a "Raiton" part?--LeafShinobi (talk) 22:50, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Going from the video, I wouldn't say it has a Raiton in it. Those are usually translated as "x Style", but the Internet in general seems to show that it doesn't. Omnibender - Talk - 23:13, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :::This "Raiton" is from article on Japanese Wikipedia, am I right??--LeafShinobi (talk) 23:16, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'll probably move it back to without Lightning Release, but I have to finish seeing today's edits first. Omnibender - Talk - 23:37, November 23, 2011 (UTC) pic err,why is the manga picture still being used?is their a reason or has it just never decided to be changed? :It's because what Kakahi did in the manga and anime look nothing alike.--Cerez☻ 06:35, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Explanation for Kanji I found this line on Kakashi's wikipedia japanese page : 雷遁雷獣走りの術（ナルティメットストーム２） --> Raiton Raijū Hashiri no Jutsu (Narutimate Storm 2). Like the english name come from the game, i suppose the japanese too. Also it sounds like video on youtube with japanese voice. :Very interesting. I never thought of checking the Japanese wikipedia for kanji on game techniques. Omnibender - Talk - 23:04, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Something Similar Didn't Kakashi use Something Similar to this in the First Movie against Nadare Rouga? --Kieronrob (talk) 05:20, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Hand Seals Looking on Youtube and going through his Eternal Rival team combo with Gai he goes through hand seals for the jutsu and slowing it down as slow as I can it looks like he goes through the seals for his Lighting Cutter as he does Ox then Rabbit and I'm assuming (which as we know can be a bad thing) that when he starts to pull his hands back to charge it up he goes into Monkey as it's not that hard to flow quickly from Rabbit to Monkey before thrusting his hand out like he does with it being flat. Should we add this or just make a note of it somewhere?--Kyuu19 (talk) 05:44, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Raikiri Actually, this technique is C-Rank while his parent jutsu Raikiri is S-Rank. I think, Raikiri was not its parent jutsu.--Salamancc (talk) 19:13, February 26, 2015 (UTC) :Wind Release: Rasengan is A-Rank, Typhoon Water Vortex Technique is B-Rank. Your point?--Omojuze (talk) 19:17, February 26, 2015 (UTC)